Aftermath
by makrisalar
Summary: The Almighty believes the war is over but it has not even begun. The Fallen Angels have questioned their idea to follow Lucifer as they now see that Hell is not Heaven. Lucifer will not let his Fallen brothers question him, however what can he do now? Embark with Lucifer on his path to prove the Almighty wrong as he leads the start of the end of the War.


Chapter 1

This hole, this pit, is not what anyone thought the Almighty was capable of my fellow fallen ones. His anger astonished us all as we now see who the real Almighty is which is what amuses me, as who would've thought he had that much power within. The Almighty used exile as a way to rid of this issue for those seeking to be different yet that will not stop me. I know that his decision to send us all here might have caused some doubt in the minds of some of you fellow fallen brothers; No matter as it is my duty to show all that what they gave up is not worth what they will receive upon my rule here in this fiery hole. I too know what I gave up to be here and although it is not what I expected I will use it as a chance to prove the Almighty wrong and to show that I Lucifer deserves to reign.

In this hole It has come to my understanding that I must be the one to show all what it truly means to be free. They will understand the true meaning of being free but first I must understand what is to come in the days ahead. The first will be to show those that stood by my side, that together we

will equal the most high and that in the end we will be the ones who triumph over the Almighty. I will use the anger that is within all and unleash it as one giant fury. Together we will rise again yet even stronger. The divine right to be free is what will guide us to victory. However, the Almighty's power can not be forgotten as he is the one who needs to understand that exile is not the answer, it is merely an excuse. My fallen brothers and I seek nothing but power and will do anything to achieve it. Our plan is not to attack the Almighty head on as that would be foolish but rather to gather more fallen brothers. I shall find a way to spread my ideals to my brothers above, even though they denied me once I don't believe they will do it again after they learn of what will happen when one rises above the almighty.

It may sound foolish my fallen brothers but only in numbers will we be able to rise above the almighty. My brothers we have nothing to lose as we are already in a pit full of fire, the

worst possible outcome is that we remain in exile. We will keep

trying over and over again until our brothers and the Almighty understand that we are right.

The truth is what we seek my brothers nothing more. If the Almighty grows tired then let us dare him to rid of us instead of exile. It is far better to reign in hell than serve in a Heaven where we are just to be under each , my brothers let today be the start of a journey, of a challenge that stands in our way of being free. In exile we will be free to reign so here me my fallen brothers together we will can either fight for more power or sit here in this pit. The war was lost at the start but it has just begun as not even the Almighty believes that we can come back. They claim that we started the war so let us be the ones to finish it. As the days approach we will grow stronger and we will take this war to a whole different level. The right to reign is mine and I will makes sure that no one stands in my way.

My final message to all before we set upon the journey to bring wrath to the Almighty is that Heaven was our home but Hell is now our home. We will do all that is possible to share our experience here in Hell with those above. My fallen brothers

worry not of what the Almighty can do as we all know what he is capable of. Heaven was our home but is not anymore. The war has started my fellow brothers let us go embark on the falling of Heaven. Together we will prove why it is better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven. Hell may be for us to reign but why stop there let us reign in the skies! It is time to begin our destruction of Heaven. My fallen brothers it is time to tear the spirits of Heaven, let us begin!


End file.
